Hairspary 2: I Can Hear the Bells
by LeytonandNaleyForever
Summary: [Hairspray 2007] Tracy and Link have been going out with each other for one Year. Tracy and Link is also have been each dance partner on the Corny Collins show. Link is planning on asking Tracy to Merry him. Tracy is starting to wonder what Link is up to.
1. On The Air

Disclaimer: I don't the own the characters or the Movie Hairspray and Hairspray and characters are owned by New Line and the makers of Hairspray. This just a fanfiction about Hairspray and I am probably going to own two characters. The two characters that I own are Kyle Larkin and probably a friend of Amber who will help Amber to get Link back and away from Tracy.

Chapter One: On The Air

After the Miss Teenage Hairspray ''62, Link had went to Corny Collins and had told him that he no longer wanted to be the male leader dancer, that his little brother, Kyle Larkin would the be the male leader dancer on the Corny Collins Show because the wanted to be Tracy's dancer partner. Link was glad that he had made that choice because he don't want to anyone besides Tracy's dancer partner. Link was had keep looking at the engagement ring that he had recently had brought for Tracy. Seaweed and Penny had noticed that Link was sharing at an engagement ring and they are so glad that Tracy was not around because then Tracy would know that Link is planning to ask her to merry him. Link really wanted to be a secret for Tracy and he wanted to be really special for her. Link said, "You, guys please promise me that you will not tell Tracy about me asking her to merry her."

Seaweed said, "I will not tell Tracy but you really should ask her soon because if you don't she is probably be asking you a lot of questions about what been up with you."

Penny said, "Seaweed is right and I have been Tracy's best friend since elementary school. I was one of first to be nice to Tracy."

Link said, " I am going to ask Corny Collins if there is a special time for me to ask Tracy to merry on the Corny Collins Show."

Seaweed said, "You better ask him really soon"

Penny said, "Yeah you should and I am really hate lying to Tracy about this whole thing. I just that she will acuse of you seeing another girl."

Link said, "I will never hurt Tracy and I am sure that you will accuse of me of anything because she knows that I will hurt in any way."

Seaweed said, "Ok, we will have trust that you are going to make the right choice."

Penny said, "Seaweed is right and please tell us when you are going to ask her because we want that day."

Link said, "I will tell you guys. I am going to talk to Corny right now. I will see you guys."

Seaweed said, "See you."

Penny said, "Ok, See You, Link" Seaweed and Penny had lefted and they had just went off to Seaweed's house. Penny no longer lives with her mom but she does live with Tracy and Tracy's family Link had went to look for Corny to ask him something that is very important.

Tracy was just standing and she really keeps on wondering what Link is up to and she really wanted to know. She knows that Link is not cheating on her because she knows that Link will not don anything to hurt her. She really wanted to know Link was up to and she really have speak with him for probably one week. Tracy is guessing that he is probably planning a surprise for her and she really wanted to know what the surprise. Then her dad, Wilbur Turnblad had noticed that Tracy was thinking about something and he really wanted to know. Tracy have a very good relationship with her father and she knows that she can tell her father anything. Wilbur said, "What are you thinking about?"

Tracy said "Link"

Wilbur said, "Please be more specific about Link."

Tracy said, "I am Just wonder what Link is up to and I have seen him like one week and during that one week, the only time I see him is at school and doing the filming of the Corny Collins. I really want to know what he is up to."

Wilbur said, "I know that is nothing that is bad."

Tracy said, "You are right about that and I have a feeling that he is planning a surprise for me and I really want to know what the surprise is."

Wilbur said, "If you know what the surprise is then it would not be a surprise at all. I don't want know the surprise. There is a choice that he would tell him and he already have told your friend and probably right now he is probably telling Corny about his surprise. You will know what Link have been up to when he gives you your surprise. "

Tracy said, "You are probably right about that and I am thinking about watching here because what to talk to Link."

Wilbur said, "Don't bring the fact that you are wondering what he is up to and please just act like you aren't wondering what he is up to."

Tracy said, "I will try and do that."

Wilbur said, "I am going home and I will see you at home and remember what I have told you."

Tracy said, "See you later at home, Dad. I will remember what you have told me." Wilbur lefted and he was going home

Link had actually found Corny and he was talking to someone and so he had waited until he was done talking to someone. When Corny was done talking to someone, he had noticed that Link wanted to talk to him about something. Link really was hoping that he could ask Tracy to merry him on the Corny Collins show. He was really hoping that Corn y would think would a really good idea. Corny knew that Link wanted to ask him something and he had feeling that it was something very important. Corny said, "Hi, Link"

Link said, "Hi, Corny"

Corny said "What do you want?"

Link said, "I am thinking about asking Tracy to merry me and I really want to ask her to merry me on the Corny Collins Show."

Corny said, "Ok, I think that I might have a very special day that you could do it and you really need to make that sure that Tracy knows nothing about this if you want to be a very special surprise. If she knows that you are going to ask her to merry you and what you are up then it is not going to be surprise. You should be spending time with her because she might wondering what you are up to and that may not be a good thing."

Link said, "Ok, what day are you talking about?"

Corny said, "The day of the Miss Teenage Hairspray and it would be at the end of the show."

Link said, "Ok that is a very good and I thinking about actually going to her dad because that her dad might what to know about is going and I really don't want to do and have a surprise to him especially since he is the new station managers."

Corny said, "That is a very good idea and it is very important for the dad of the women you would merry you to know what is going and you probably should also tell him the day that you are going do it . I hope that you will tell. Seaweed and Penny the day also because you probably want to be a surprise for them the day that you would do it."

Link said, " I am going to talk to Tracy's dad right away and I hope that I could be able to catch him right before he goes back to his home."

Corny said, "I had heard him talking to Tracy and he is probably done and you probably go see if you catch him. I see you tomorrow at the filming of the next espiode of the Corny Collins Show"

Link said, "OK, I will see you tomorrow." Corny lefted and he went home and just get ready for the next day. Link had went to if he would be able to catch Wilbur before Wilbur could get home.

Tracy was just sitting and she just thinking about what her father had said to her. She had finally had decided that she was going to act like that she was not wondering what Link was up to. Tracy really wanted to see Link and just to talk about something and she had a feeling that was someone that Link need to talk before he had a chance to talk with her and she knew that who that person was. She knew that Link need to talk to her dad about something and she had decided that she was not going to worry about that at all because she knew that she was going to found what the surprise that Link have for her.

Link catched up with Wilbur and Wilbur had figured that Link need to talk to Wilbur about something that was very important. Wilbur had deiced that he was going a little longer to found what Link need to tell him. Link knew that he should really tell Wilbur about his surprise for Tracy. Link had a feeling that Tracy was going to like it and that she would be willing to merry him. Link would not be happy if Tracy would say no to him because she would think it would be to early to get married. That was the only thing that Link was worried about. Wilbur said, "Hi, Link"

Link said, "Hi, Wilbur."

Wilbur said, "So are you going to tell you what your surprise is for my daughter?"

Link said, "Of course, I am going to and I really don't what you to be surprised like Tracy is going to be. I think to be a good idea that other people would know about the surprise for Tracy."

Wilbur said, "Ok, What is your surprise?"

Link said, "I am going to ask Tracy to merry me on the Corny Collins show on a very special day and it is going to be at the end of the show."

Wilbur said, "What day are you talking about?"

Link said, "It is going to be on day of Miss Teenage Hairspray. I know that Tracy is actually is going to try to be Miss Teenage Hairspray. If she wins or not, I am still going do it."

Wilbur said, "Ok, thinks for telling me and it is very important for you to tell Seaweed and Penny the day that you are going to do it."

Link said, " I am going to do it and I am going to do when Tracy is not around me and I really don't what her to know until I ask her on that special day."

Wilbur said, "I am not going to tell her at all. You probably should go look for Tracy now because she is waiting to see you. I really need head home and I will see you tomorrow."

Link said, "Ok, I will go look for Tracy, I will see you tomorrow." Wilbur finally had lefted and he went home and he was thinking about telling Edna about what Link's surprise for Tracy is. Wilbur was really excited that Link was going to ask Tracy to merry him. Wilbur knows that Tracy is gong to say yes to Link and she would never say no to him. Wilbur could tell that Tracy was deeply in love with Link and Link was Tracy's true Love and that Link was deeply in love with Tracy and that Tracy is Link's true love. Link went off and look for Tracy because he really wanted to spend time with Tracy. He really wanted to a lot of time with Tracy and he wished that he had saw her a lot the week he was planning his surprise. He is also done planning surprise but he still had a little bit and it would be him enough time to spend with Tracy.

Tracy finally heard that her dad had finally lefted the building. She had a feeling that her dad would never make out of here. Tracy knew Link needed to talk to her and Tracy wished that she would be able to hear her dad and Link's conversion. Tracy had feelings that Link would be looking for her and he wanted to spend time with her. Tracy knew wherever she had spend a lot of time with Link then she would be worry about what he would be up to. The first surpise that Link had for Tracy was probably the day that he had take her to dance. It had nothing to do with Corny Collins Show and plus he really enjoyed dancing with Tracy. The only people that know that surprise was her parents, Link, Corny, Seaweed, and Penny. Her Parents, Link, Corny, Seaweed, and Penny would be the only people that would know the surprise that Link was planning for Tracy now.

Link finally found Tracy and he knew that Tracy was thinking about something and he really wanted to know what Tracy was thinking about. He had feeling that she would be thinking about the surprise that he was planning. Link would be saying about the surprise and the second thing that she would be thinking about was the first surprise that he had planned for her. Link really enjoyed having surprises for Tracy and he really enjoyed showing Tracy how much he loves her. Tracy would be also show much she loves him and it would be grateful for what Links does for her. Link said, " Hi, Trace."

Tracy said, "Hi, Link."

Link said, "What are thinking about?"

Tracy said, "I was just thinking about the first surprise that you have ever planned for him. It was for our six month anniversity. Do you remember that?"

Link said, "I actually think about that surprise a lot. I want to you know that I am not up to no good."

Tracy said, "I know that and I guess sometimes when you plan surprises for me I just start to wonder what you up to and I really want to know."

Link said, "You are going to found out and I promise that you that you are going to like this surprise a lot and you probably would be grateful to me about it."

Tracy said, "I know that I would because I just love the way you show me how much you love me. I just never really knew that someone would love me the way you besides my parents."

Link said, "No one will. I love you so much and I would be willing to do anything and I love to watch your face when I surprise you because you are shocked and but you are so grateful and then I would see how much you love him. I no never loved no one the way I love you and I think about I never was in love with Amber or even loved her and I guess I was with her because I thought that I was in love but I just a fool and I don't know what love really meant until I met you."

Tracy said, "I will never let anyone love that what at all. I love you so much and I really happy when I am around you. I never be so happy so I am now because I guess that it would be better not to be happy and I just happy with I had looked because a lot of people would think that I was not pretty because I was fat. You never saw me at fat but you saw me as pretty. I was glad when you had stick up for me when Amber would make fun of me. I am really afraid that Amber would try to ruin our relationship and that she really wanted to get you back and prove me that I should never to be with someone like you."

Link said, "If she tries to do those things, she is not going to work because Penny, Seaweed, and some other people would not let that happen. Amber can never broke what me and you have at all. She can try but she is not going to win because I would never go back to her because she doesn't deceive someone like me and you are the person that deceives someone like me."

Tracy said, "You Just seem to know what to say at the right time. I really never met someone would be willing to stay with me and treat me the way you treat me. You treat me with respect and you would be willing to stand up for me when I am not able to stand up for myself. "

Link said, "I know that you are capable standing up for you but you are afraid and I really wished that you would stand up for yourself and prove to Amber that you decieve what you get. I also have feeling that Amber would want to our relationship, she prove you that you don't deceive and that win me back. I also know that we have friends who will stand behind use also."

Tracy said, "You are so right."

Link said, "Let's go to Seaweed's house, and see what Seaweed and Penny are up to."

Tracy said, "Ok, that is a very good idea." Link and Tracy had went out to Link's car, hand in hand and they had headed toward Seaweed's house. They really wanted to hang out with Seaweed and Penny for while before Tracy and Penny could go back to Tracy and her parent's apartment.

Chapter Two: At Seaweed's House willl be coming soon

Link and Tracy would be at Seaweed's house to hang out with Seeweed and Penny

Link will Seaweed and Pennny the day that he is going to ask Tracy to merry him while Tracy would be talking with Seeweed's mom and little sister.

Link will take Tracy back to her apartment.


	2. At Seaweed's House

Chapter Two: At Seaweed's House

Link and Tracy had arrived at Seaweed's house and Penny and Seaweed came out to meet Link and Tracy. Link, Tracy, Penny, and Seaweed went inside and they had talked about whatever they could think. They had even talked about Amber and how there would a choice that Amber would try to ruin Link and Tracy's relationship. Penny and Seaweed would not like to at all if Amber try to get Link back and ruin Link and Tracy's relationship. Penny and Seaweed are mostly going to make a counter plan to proved Amber from destroying Link and Tracy's relationship. Penny and Seaweed are really worried that Amber might actually try to ruin Link and Tracy's relationship. Penny said, "I have actually overheard that Amber is going to ruin your guys' relationship in any way possible and try to get Link back."

Seaweed said, " She is actually is trying t o came up with a plan but for some reason she is unable but I am really worried that she is going to came up with a reason and she is going to put into action. I don't know why she really wants to ruin people's relationship and it probably not going to be able to move on in her life because she thinks that she is moving on by destroying people's relationship."

Link said, "I know that I am never will go back to Amber because she just love ruining her people's life. I guess that she don't learn her lesson last year when she tried to ruin Penny and Tracy's life. One reason why I had actually ended my relationship with her was because she was really mean and she didn't care about anybody but herself and she had acted that she did care about her but I could see right through her. I was glad that I am with Tracy and plus no one can ruin what I have with Tracy at all. "

Tracy said, "If Amber tries to ruin my and Link's relationship, she will have something coming to her. I am just glad that she is not on the Corny Collins show because we know that she would to get Link back during the filming of the show. She would be able conceive Link to be her dance partner and make sure that I would get kick off the show. You guys really think about she have a very few choices in actually try to win Link back because Link and I are always would be busy with the show. The only place that Amber could actually try get Link back is at school but I highly doubt that she would."

Penny said, "She is actually thinking about where you and Link hang out and she is going to try win back Link there."

Seaweed said, "One day after school, she is planning to follow you two and is probably going to be a day that we are filming for the Corny Collins show."

Link said, "She can try to figure what days that we don't film for the Corny Collins show and she knows that we film most of the days for the Corny Collins show."

Tracy said, "Amber can try if she wants plus Amber is never allowed go into the station anymore because what her mom had done and plus there was a really greater that every year that Amber had won Miss Teenager Hairspray contest because her mom had give Amber extra votes by taking votes from the other contestants of the contest and changed them."

Penny said, "I had never knew that and I know that it happened last year because her mom said on the TV. I was glad that Amber's mom was fired and plus her mom also is not allowed on the stations grounds."

Seaweed said, "I don't understand why her mom do that because it would was not fair for the another contestants and plus Amber probably should never win those three times because of what her mom. I was glad that she don't win last and it was actually my sister who won because my sister deceived more then Amber."

Link said, "That is so true. Her Mom had really thinks that Amber deceives the best and She think is would take votes from the other contestants and change them to make Amber then Amber would have everything that she wants. Amber knew that her mom did it every year that Amber had win the Miss Teenager Hairspray Contest and plus Amber just acted like she did not even know last year. The only reason how I know that was because one day Amber was really excited that she was the female leader dancer and she had told me how she was able to win every time. I really wished when Amber had told me that I should told the owner of the station or even Corny Collins. I am wondering how you knew about how Amber win Miss Teenage Hairspray Contest very time that she had entered the contest?"

Tracy said, "I had just guessed and plus I had heard that one time that Corny Collins had said it to the owner of the station. I also think that I heard Amber tell one of her friends one time while she was talking and it was after she had quiet the Corny Collins Show."

Penny said, "It was really wrong that Amber would actually happy about how she had win that Miss Teenage Hairspray Contest for three years in a row."

Seaweed said, "I was just wondering why didn't you say that Amber really deceive to Miss Teenage Hairspray because of how her mom had make her to be the winner of the Miss Teenage Hairspray."

Link said, "I was a fool and I don't care how Amber had win Miss Teenage Hairspray. There were times that I wanted to tell the owner of the Station or Corny Collins Show but Amber had threatened me if I did."

Tracy said, "It would be really cool if you did that and I am sure if that there would be a choice that Amber would have broke up with you. I sometimes I would wonder why you gave Amber a promise ring."

Penny said, "I am wondering that too."

Seaweed said, "I really like to know."

Link said, "I had really thought that I was in love with Amber but I know that I was wrong about that because I knew that I could never get married to someone was really mean to people and that she had cheated in life to get her way."

Tracy said, "I am glad that you had realized that because I really cannot imagine you not in life at all." Link, Penny ,and Seaweed had went into Seaweed's room so he could be able to tell Penny and Seaweed the day that he is going to ask Tracy to be his wife. Little Inez and Motormouth Mayballe wanted to talk to Tracy about something and it was really good thing because Link, Penny, and Seaweed was somewhere else.

In Seaweed's Room

Link really wanted to tell Penny and Seaweed the day that he was going to ask Tracy to be his wife. Penny and Seaweed were really excited to hear what day that Link is going to ask Tracy to merry him. Link really wants help from both Penny and Seaweed and he really need help because it is probably going to be easier for me because it he would do it by himself was going to be harder for him. Link said, "I have already talked with Corny Collins about asking Tracy to merry me on the Corny Collins Show. He have a very special day when I ask Tracy to merry me."

Penny said, "I really wanted to know the day and I really think it is going to be cool."

Seaweed said, "What special day are talking about?"

Link said, "I am going to ask Tracy to merry me at the end of the Corny Collins Show the day of Miss Teenage Hairspray Contest."

Penny said, "That is so cool and I know that Tracy is totally be shocked when you ask her but she would never say no to you because I can see how much you love her and how much she loves you."

Seaweed said, "That is so cool and I know that is totally going to surprise Tracy and I really cannot found a reason why Tracy will say no to you because there no reason for Tracy to say no to you."

Link said, "I will be needing help from you guys because it is going to be easier for me to ask Tracy to merry him."

Penny said, "Actually what is that you need us to help you with?"

Seaweed said, " I would like to know how me and Penny are going to help you."

Link said, " Penny, You are going to be make sure that Tracy would don't figure what I am planning for her at all. You are going to bring her to the Miss Teenage Hairspray contest and I am not because I am going to be busy doing something."

Penny said, "Ok, I would be able to do that for you."

Link said, "Seaweed, you are going to help me to decorated the stage and we are going to do that probably during one of the breaks. You are going to help me by probably would get the people in a line and you are also going walk Tracy up to me with people on each side."

Seaweed said, "Ok, I will be able to do that."

Link said, "I have something that I am going to do that is going that I would not be take Tracy the Miss Teenage Hairspray. I have already gotten the engagement ring and I am going to practice a song that I have written for Tracy. I am going to sing to her to her before I asked her to merry me."

Penny said, "Tracy is going to love that and I really can not wait when you are going to ask Tracy to merry you."

Seaweed said, " That is totally cool thing that you are going to do."

Link said, "Lets get back to Tracy before she would started wondering what we are talking about plus I try to spend a lot of time with Tracy and also planning the engagement."

Penny said, "She is probably not going to wonder about what you are up to when you spend time with her. I hope that you still be able to plan the engagement."

Seaweed said, " You just know how to show Tracy how much you are in love with Tracy." Link, Penny, and Seaweed had lefted Seaweed's room, and they had headed to go back to Tracy.

In the Living Room of Seaweed's House

Motormouth Maybelle, Little Inez, and Tracy were in the living room talking. Motormouth Maybelle had something to tell Tracy and she was glad that Link, Penny, and Seaweed are talking in Seaweed's room. Motormouth Maybelle had something that she need to tell Tracy about something that she could be able to do for Link to show Link how much she loves Link. Tracy really wanted to do something to show Link how she loves him. Motormouth Maybelle had really good idea for Tracy and she wanted to share it with Tracy. Motormouth Maybelle said, "I have an idea for you to show Link how much you love him."

Tracy said, "Ok, what is your idea?"

Little Inez said, "It is a very good idea and Link is totally going to like it."

Motormouth Maybelle said, " I know that you really enjoy writings songs. I was thinking that maybe you should write a song for Link and then you could sing on the Corny Collins Show and I have a very special day that you would be able to do. It is going like one month before Miss Teenage Hairspray contest."

Tracy said, "Excalty what day are you talking about?"

Little Inez said, "A special day that people in love like to celebrate with each other."

Motormouth Maybelle said, "It is going to be on Valetine's Day and I have already have talked to Corny Collins about it and he thinks that it is really good idea."

Tracy said, "I think that I am going to write a song for Link and I am going to make that he knows nothing about what I am up and it is probably also going to help me to start to wondered what Link is up to."

Motormouth Maybelle said, "How do you know that Link is up to something?"

Tracy said, "I have not been hanging out with him a lot for one Week and today is the first day that Me and Link have hanged out a lot."

Motormouth Maybelle said, "I think I have told something by Corny Collins and I actually know that what Link is up and I really am not going to tell you and I know that you are really going to like it."

Tracy said, "I am just hope that Link, Penny, and Seaweed come back here before I would started wonder what Link, Penny, and Seaweed are talking about."

Motormouth Maybelle said, "Hopefully they will came back and would start to talk to you. I hope that you would just hang out with Link a lot for he will not wonder what you up to."

Tracy said, "I am totally going to do and it is also is probably going to give an idea about I write the song about."

Motormouth Maybelle said, "I think that Little Inez and Me probably got leave you because I have a feeling that Link, Penny, and Seaweed might be coming back and are probably want to talk to you about something. See you later."

Little Inez said, " I will see you at the station tomorrow for the filming of the Corny Collins Show."

Tracy said, "Talk to you later, Motormouth Maybelle. I will see you tomorrow Little Inez." Motormouth Maybelle and Little Inez had lefted and Tracy had noticed that Link, Penny, and Seaweed were coming back and wanted to talk to her. Tracy is really glad that she have a really sweet boyfriend and he would don anyting for her and she was really glad that Link treats the way she should be treated. She really cannot believe that she had met Link only last year and that she in love with him. She also could not believe that she had that she had actually changed Link. Tracy is happy that she got friends like Penny and Seaweed and they are really nice to her. They are really good friends to her and they really like do like Link and plus they know that Link treats Tracy the way that she deceives to be treated.

Link, Penny, and Seaweed had noticed that Tracy was talking to Motormouth Maybelle and Little Inez but now Tracy was by herself. Link was wondering what Tracy, Motormouth Maybelle, and Little Inez was talking about and he is have a feeling that it had something to do with him. Link really wanted to know but he knew that they might a choice that Tracy is not going to tell him. He figured that Tracy is going to have a surprise for him and he had never got a surprise for Tracy before and but he knows whatever it is that he is probably going to like it. Penny and Seaweed know that Tracy is going to tell them what her surprise is going to be but she is not going to do while Link is around. Link said, "What were you, Motormouth Maybelle, and Little Inez were talking about?"

Tracy said, "You will found out and you are going to like it. Penny, and Seaweed tell you guys later what my surprise for Link."

Penny said, Ok that is a good idea."

Seaweed said, "Yeah, you better remember."

Link said, "That's fine."

Tracy said, "Ok good and I am never going to ask what you, Penny, and Seaweed were talking about."

Link said, "I am not even going to tell and I know that you would ask me that."

Penny said, "Ok, can please talk about something besides what your surprises are for each other."

Seaweed said, "Yeah, we should really talked about something else."

Tracy said, "I am thinking about doing Miss Teenage Hairspray contest because I want to be the female lead dancer on the Corny Collins Show but I am not going to cheat but I am going to see if I can win the contest. It is probably is going to be easy since Amber is not going to be doing the contest. I hope that Link would be willing to be the male lead dancer if I become the female lead dancer because there is no way I am going to be someone else's dancer partner."

Link said, "Trace, If you do became the female leader dancer then I will be the male lead dancer because I am don't to be someone else's dance partner. I think that I probably should go to talk to Corny Collins about it and probably before the Miss Teenage Hairspray contest."

Penny said, "I think it would be totally cool if Tracy and Link both would be the lead dancers because they both deceive to be the leader dancers."

Seaweed said, "I have a feeling that Corny Collins would want to have Tracy and Link as the lead dancer on the show because he knows that they both would never cheat for they can became the lead dancers for the show."

Tracy said ,"I don't understand why someone in the first place would want to cheat to be able to be one of the lead dancers on the show."

Link said, " I guess that there are people who wants things handed to them and they think the way that people get what they wanted was by cheating and not be fair to other people. I am glad that now I don't have a girlfriend who cheat to get what she wants."

Penny said, "I think it is so wrong that people would cheat to get what they want and I really hope that no else would actually cheat to get what they want. People really should learn how to get what they want by not cheating."

Seaweed said, "That is probably not going to happen because someone really enjoying cheating in order to get what they want."

Tracy said, "Seaweed is right about what he had said. I really hate that people cheat but we really cannot do anything about it."

Links said, "There are people had learned that they cannot cheat to get what they want and they are actually give what they wanted. In the end the people who cheats will not get what they want because they deceive it at all."

Penny said, "True but I have a feeling that there are going to be this year who are probably to cheat to become the winner of the Miss Teenage Hairspray contest and become the female lead dancer."

Seaweed said, "Actually the person don't cheat to become the winner of the Miss Teenage Hairspray contest is no longer going to the contest remember that she is no longer a dancer on the Corny Collins show."

Tracy said, "I remember the reason why she decided to not to be a dancer on The Corny Collins show because I heard her tell her friends about the reason at school."

Link said, "I was with you that day and I know what you are actually are talking about."

Penny said, "I really like the know the reason because I don't think that I know the reason why at all. All I know is that Amber had quiet the Corny Collins Show."

Seaweed said, "I remember the day the Amber had actually quiet the Corny Collins show and it was the day of the Miss Teenage Hairspray contest and the day that The Corny Collins show become Intergated. I think that I might know the reason why Amber had quiet the Corny Collins but I would like to hear the reason."

Tracy said, "The reason why Amber had quiet the Corny Collins show was the fact that the show had become intregated and she don't like the fact that White and Black danced together on the show and I think that she is also somehow that she is racist."

Link said, "Amber was always racist and plus her dad don't really kill himself either."

Penny said, "I have heard that he did and I want to know who had really killed Amber's father."

Seaweed said, "I have Amber say some really mean things about the fact that I am the boyfriend of Penny. What really happened to Amber's father?"

Tracy said, "I would really like to know what really happened to Amber's father."

Link said, "Amber's mom had really killed Amber's father because she think that Amber's dad was cheating on her. I also know how Amber's mom had killed Amber's dad."

Penny said, "I really like to know how Amber's mom killed Amber's father."

Seaweed said, "This is getting really interesting and I to know also."

Tracy said, "How did Amber's mom had killed Amber's father?"

Link said, "Amber's mom had tried to shot Amber's father but she was able to because Amber's dad had escaped. Amber's mom had poured a glass of wine for Amber's dad one day after Amber's dad had came to his and his wife's house. She had put poison in the glass of the wine. Amber's mom had conceived Amber's dad to drink the wine but he don't know that his wine was poisoned. After Amber's mom had called the police and told them that she had found her husband dead. The police had investigated and they found out that Amber's dad had probably poisoned himself and they said that Amber's dad had committed suicide."

Penny said, "Why would the police think that Amber's dad had committed suicide when it was not true?"

Seaweed said, "I would love to know that."

Tracy said, "Please tell us and I would like to know why the police had believed that Amber's dad had committed suicide."

Link said, "Amber's mom had sat it up as if her husband had committed suicide by putting Amber's father's finger prints on the wine bottle, and also the bottle of the poison, she somehow was able to take her finger print off of the wine glass. I am now actually thinking about telling the police about what happened."

Penny said, "You should really tell the police about what you know about the death of Amber's father."

Seaweed said, "Penny is right, you really should tell the police because if you don't then you would be hiding information about a death and you probably would regret that you don't tell the police about information about a death that probably had occurred like one year ago or even more."

Tracy said, "You really should tell the police. How did that information about how Amber's father had really died?"

Link said, "The day that I came over to Amber's house to broke up with Amber, I had over heard that Amber's mom telling Amber how her really dead. Amber don't even know that I was there and over heard it. When I broke up with her, I had act like that I don't even overheard her and her mom talking."

Penny said, "That is very interesting."

Seaweed said, "Let's hope that Amber would never that out."

Tracy said, "If she had found that you are going to tell the police, she probably would still ruin our relationship and try to harm you."

Link said, "Amber is not going found that I had overheard her and her mom talking and the fact that I am going tell the police what I know about Amber's dad death. I think that Tracy will be leaving now. Penny, would like to came with me and Tracy."

Penny said, "No, Seaweed will take me over to Tracy and her parent's apartment."

Seaweed said, "Ok."

Tracy said, "Goodbye, I will see you penny later at home and see you Seaweed tomorrow."

Link said, "Goodbye see you two tomorrow."

Penny said, "Goodbye see you at home, Tracy and see you tomorrow, Link."

Seaweed said, "Goodbye see you two tomorrow." Link and Tracy had lefted and Link had drive Tracy back to her and her parent's apartment and Link really loves to spend time along with Tracy because he would be able to tell Tracy a lot of really romantic things to her. Tracy really loves spending alone with Link because she is able to tell him things that she would say to him in front of her friends. After Link and Tracy had lefted, Seaweed had actually drive Penny to Tracy and Tracy's parents apartment. Seaweed loves to spend time with Penny alone because he loves to tell her a lot of things that he could be able to say in front of other people. Penny really loves spending time alone with Seaweed because she would be able to tell a lot of stuff that she really could say in front of her friends or in front of a crowd of people.

Chapter Three- Discovering Information will be coming soon

Link and Tracy Discover what Amanda's plan and they tell Seaweed and Penny

Link will talk to Corny Collins about singing a song about Tracy on the show when He is ask Tracy to be his wife.

Tracy will talk to Corny Collins about her singing a song about Link on the show

Link will call up the police and tell them about the information that he had found our about the death of Amber's father.

Tracy will tell Penny and Seaweed about her singing a song that she is going to write about Link.


End file.
